


Деепричастия и блядь

by Paranoiya, WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, POV Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Summary: От первой встречи до первой ночи, и блядь.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Деепричастия и блядь

Замечая. Оценивая. Удивляясь. Встречаясь. Задумываясь. Сомневаясь. Решая. Приглашая. Хмурясь. Расслабляясь. Вздыхая. Касаясь. Обнимая. Целуя. Потираясь. Дразня. Облизывая. Кружа. Заглатывая. Проводя. Сглатывая. Смаргивая. Вылизывая. Растягивая. Лаская. Двигаясь. Напрягаясь. Постанывая. Крича. Раскачиваясь. Добавляя. Смеясь. Кусая. Вгоняя. Тормозя. Оттягивая. Наслаждаясь. Шепча. Заканчивая. Выходя. Притягивая. Засыпая. Любя. 

Просыпаясь.

Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь.

**Author's Note:**

> Для того, чтобы текст на Комбате получил рейтинг R в нём должно быть хотя бы 10% нецензурной лексики.
> 
> В этом тексте её ровно 11%.


End file.
